Inside and Out
by Tsuna69
Summary: Tsuna loses his friends and his guilt leaves him weak thats when he father thinks it best to send his son away and enjoy life again and Tsuna thinks it is too. He leaves to go to the other side of Japan to and he must attend Ouran High School in his first year in high school but before entering he meet a pair of devils twins and might make his life a less quiet then he would expect
1. Chapter 1

**I started a new story yet again, what can i say ideas just pop in my head. I wanted to do this story for awhile now ever since i read a fanfic about KHR and Ouran high school host club and not just that but i had a dream about it and i had to write it so i wouldn't forget it. Get my drift.**

* * *

It was another same day for Sawada Tsunyoshi, he kept watching his friends without winking a eye away. It has been two months already and they haven't woken up after that battle, they had risked to protect him. Only Hibari his cloud guardian and Mukuro his mist guardian survived since they were out on a mission when the attack happened.

"Tsuna." A man with blond hair walked in and realize that Tsuna didn't care who it was that called him since his gaze were on the bodies of his friends whose eyes were still like they were sleeping. The doctor didn even know if they were ever going to wake up. The blond man was worried about his son and he didnt know what to do at a time like this and his mother was even more worried.

"Tsuna." Lemitsu walked toward his son and placed a hand on his shoulder, which finally caught the brunette's attention. Lemiitsu was shocked seeing his son since his gaze was the same as ever. Lemitsu knew he didnt want to do this this but he had to if it would make his son forget about his friends.

"The ninth wants you to take a break for Vongola and go back to school, so i'm sending you to the other side of Japan.

"I understand." Tsuna said as he went back to gazing at his friends. The blond was surprised since he was sure that Tsuna would decline but he agreed to it. Lemitsu gave a relief sigh that his son wasn't that depresssed as he thought he was.

"When you go try to act like a normal high school student? The blond said as he left the room.

"High school, huh." Tsuna whispered. Tsuna remembered that he stopped middle school in the middle and did home schooling since he was the tenth vongola boss and had so much responbility to take care of. Tsuna walked toward the door but not before gazing one last time at his friends.

"I'll be back so wait for me."

* * *

After a week Tsuna had decided himself that he would leave, his father didn't think that Tsuna would leave that fast. Tsuna knew inside he had to leave and get away, he always thought that he had to leave but he was scared so when his father mention leaving, he knew he had to.

"Tsu-kun, are you sure you will be okay? Nana asked worried about his only son leaving them and living alone on the other side of Japan that was a nine hour drive. Tsuna was worried but he gave a smile to his mother telling her everything will be okay. "I will be fine."

Later that day Tsuna started packing his things since he would be leaving next Monday morning. His father would be driving him there but one thing that he hatre was why did his father have to pick the school, not to mention it was a rich school. While he was packing his things he stopped when noticed how quiet it was since lambo would be always running around the house causing trouble, ever since then Ipin has been so quiet and she hasn't spoken ever since then and Haru and Kyoko hasn't come around. Tsuna felt it was all his fault. Kyoko and Haru haven't even talked to him ever since the accident. Tsuna knew he had to tell them before he left so he wouldn't have to worry about anything else and only think about his new school but Tsuna didn't have the courage to talk to them face to face so he stopped what he was doing and took a note book out of his desk and starting writing.

* * *

Dinner was quiet since then and his mother had made less food since nobody came by anymore and the people who did were not here anymore. Tsuna took a small glance at Ipin who was slowly eating her food but it seem it was hard for her to eat.

Tsuna got out of his seat.

"Tsu-kun." His mother called out.

"I'm not hungry." Tsuna said as he walked out of the kitchen and walked back into his room and laid on his bed.

* * *

A week went back so quick and Tsuna was about to leave but before he left he went to see Ipin who was in the living room.

"Ipin."Tsuna said as he bend down to look at her, he saw that tears were in her eyes. He couldn't cure her but he at least had to take care of her before he left her alone.

"I'm leaving but i will back and i'm sorry for everything, next time i will try harder for you and everybody i care for so promise me that you will take care of mama."

Ipin's eyes gazed up at the brunette's honey colored eyes. She nodded her head."Ipin will take care of mama."She said.

Tsuna was about to leave. His father was at the door with his mother who was about to see their son off. Tsuna haned his mother two letters.

"Can you give these to Kyoko and Haru? Tsuna said. Nana nodded her head and took the letters from him. Nana give her son one last hug before he left. Lemitsu and Tsuna walked into the car.

"Tsuna, you will be staying near my old friends home so make sure to say hi." Lemitsu said handing the brunette a picture of his friend. Tsuna looked at the picture he just got. The person in the picture was a pretty lady with short auburn hair that ends upbove her ears and she had on a skirt with a plaid coat and a black skirt with dangling earrings.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin."Tsuna whispered as he looked at the name on the information. She looks young. Tsuna saw another picture, but he felt tired so he threw the information away and drifted off to sleep. Lemitsu didnt understand why his son wanted to leave so soon since it was still summer and his high school was in break.

When Tsuna had finally appeared at his new place, his gaze went to the place next to his, there was a manison next to his apartment but they were'nt that close.

"One more thing." Lemitsu said throwing something toward Tsuna. Tsuna caught it and stared at it.

"What is this? He asked.

"Just what it looks like."

In Tsuna's hands were a wig with long length brown hair.

"When you step out of this car wear this so nobody will notice this?

Tsuna didn't like the way his father said that one bit. Why would anybody notice him since nobody is in this side of Japan.

"He just wants me to wear this." He thought. Tsuna walked out the car and heading to his apartment but he didn't realize he was still holding the stupid wig.

"Stupid, old man." But maybe his dad could be right since he has never been in this side of japan before so he put the wig on his head. He felt stupid but he didn't care and walked into his apartment and put his things away. Tsuna then decided he wanted to buy some things so he headed into the market.

* * *

The day was getting the same to two twins with messy auburn hair who were walking around town since there was nothing to do at home.

"I'm so bored." They said in union.

The twins had finally stopped and sat down where there was a bench. Kaoru the younger twin gave a sigh. Everyday was the same ever since Haruhi and and the king had started dating and Haruhi would mostly spend time with the king since he would always invite her before they could. Kaoru stared at his twin and realize that Hikaru the older twin was still a bit hurt after Haruhi rejected him, it hurt him to but Hikaru was more important to him.

"I wonder when she will come back this time." Kaoru said staring out at the street. The older twin didn't say a word and stayed silent.

"Are you stupid?!"

"In what way do i look like a girl!

"Even if i was a girl i would never go for you!

Kaoru and Hikaru turned around when they heard the loud noise coming from the other side. They stared at each other and then walked to where the noise was coming from.

"How the hell do you see me as a girl!

"It's a girl." Kaoru said when noticing the small girl with long length brown hair but then both twins saw the girl take her hair off and their stood a boy with brunette hair.

"I'm a boy! He yelled. The boy turned around when he realize that so many people had gathered. Tsuna quickly walked out of the crowd but then he stopped when he saw the twins staring at him.

"You two look familiar." Tsuna whispered but the whisper wasn't so small.

"What do you mean? Hikaru asked. Tsuna realized he wasn't quiet enough so he just walked away.

"Why did i say that? Tsuna thought.

The twins watched as the brunette walked away from the them.

"Strange boy." They said in union as they watched the boy walk away but then they noticed him stop again.

"I forgot about my food! Tsuna yelled in panic as he ran back to the same person who had his food.

"You're back cutie."

This guy was getting Tsuna annoyed so much. This guys still dared to call him by that name. Tsuna gave a smile then punched the guy on the face and grabbed his food in the bags on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna said as he walked away with a smile on his face. He was feeling so much better. The twins couldn't help but laugh. They had just witness something interesting.

"Kaoru."

"I know." Kaoru replied. They had found something that would be more fun then lazing around doing nothing.

* * *

Kaoru and Hikaru got home and saw their mother in the living room reading a book, like she always does. Their mother is a president of her own fashion company and loves fashion and to top it off she is always reading about fashion or anything related.

"We're home." The twins said in union.

"Welcome back." Yuzuha said when she heard her sons voices and put her book down on the table.

Yuzuha stared at her watch then the clock on the wall. The twins watched at her in confusion.

"Is something wrong? Kaoru asked.

"Your uncle's son was suppose to arriving today and he had told me he would come visit us but i haven't heard of him.

"Uncle." The twins said in union. Which uncle did their mother mean, they had so many uncles but they couldn't remember anybody who had a son.

"Which uncle is this? Hikaru asked.

"Oh, right you guys haven't met yet." Their mother laughed going into her own world.

"Is this person really our mother?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"Don't ask me that? Kaoru whispered back.

"His son is a a year younger then you two and lives next door in that apartment."

This caught the twins attention so they loved meeting new people, why not go in person and greet him.

"Why didn't i think of that? Their mother laughed. Yet again the twins sighed and left the house and go the the apartment after their mother had given them which room he was in.

* * *

Tsuna was settling his things up since he just moved in, for a apartment it was pretty big but this way he could also do his mafia work as well as the things he will do here now.

"I made a huge scene today, i hope i don't meet anybody from today." Tsuna sighed. Suddenly the door to his apartment rang. Tsuna ran toward his door and open it slowly. At the moment Tsuna didn't realize he was going have to deal with the two nightmare from now on.

"You two! He looked shock and pointed at the two twins.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zucchini - thanks glad you liked it.****Vongolafan16 - haha no kidding right.**

* * *

"You two! Tsuna looked shocked and pointed at the two. The twins were shock as well, they didn't think that the boy they saw this afternoon was the same boy living next there to them.

"We have a name." The twins said in union and pushed the door out so they were able to get inside. Just when Tsuna had needed trouble.

"You made a big racket today." Kaoru said staring at Tsuna. The younger twin had to remind him that his face when pink, he was embarrassed that he made a big scene since its usual his friends who do that. The thought of his friends sadden him and he stared down on the floor.

"What's wrong? Kaoru asked as he noticed the sad look on the boy. Tsuna nodded his head, he didn't want strangers to know anything about him, and they were somebody they just met.

"Um... Tsuna started to speak out. The twins were exactly alike and for some reason, he felt like he saw these two somewhere or they looked like somebody but Tsuna couldn't think of who it was.

"What is it? Hikaru said tiling his head to the side a bit.

"Who are you two? Tsuna asked.

Thats right, the twins hadn't introduced them self and they barged into the brunette's apartment, but its them they don't really care about stuff like that and plus the boy hadn't introduce himself so but it is likely to introduce if your the one who barged in.

"I'm Kaoru." Kaoru said then he turned to Hikaru. And this is Hikaru.

"And we are twins." They said in union with a big smile on their face.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but just call me Tsuna." Tsuna said after they had finished introducing them self.

Tsuna stared at the twins and saw that they were really alike. He had never seen twins before in his life, the people he has met are either a single child or has a elder sister or younger sister, it was a change of pace for him.

"Why are you guys here? Tsuna asked.

"Ah, that's right." Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed the brunette without telling him anything and dragged him toward their home. The moment that they arrived Tsuna realize these two were his neighbor and not to mention somebody his father knew since the home where he was in was the mansion he spotted the one when his father had said that his friends lives in.

* * *

"We're home!" The twins announced when they arrived home. Tsuna looked around the room, it was really a big face then his eyes went a lady who came running toward the boys then she notice a different face but one she was familiar with. Tsuna stared at the lady and realize it was the lady in the picture. standing.

"That's why those twins were familiar, they look like her." He thought.

"It's nice to see you again, Tsuu-kun." Tsuna didn't remember ever meeting this woman ever before in his life but she called to him like she knew him.

"Do i know you? Tsuna asked, those words were a direct hit to the twins mother. The twins couldn't help help at the scene.

"It can't be helped." She said. I am Yuzuha Hitachiin and the mother of the boys.

Tsuna could see the resemble.

"You were just a baby when i first saw you, aww you were so cute like a girl."

Tsuna wished that she didn't add the last part. He was made but he didnt say anything since this was his father's friend. Tsuna knew he had to get away from this house and go back to his own and do some things but looking at how things were, he wasn't going to able to leave anytime soon.

"I heard you are enrolling in the same school as my sons here."

Tsuna didn't even know that he was going to be in the same school with them, his father must of done this on purpose so he wouldn't be alone, the thought angered him.

"Why don't you stay over for the night and beside its still summer break." Tsuna wanted to decline the offer but Yuzuha looked so happy that he couldn't refuse. Tsuna felt it was a bad idea to let his father prepare everything for him before he moved here but it was too late now.

"You can sleep with the boys." Yuzuha said. But will you fit in their bed, who will you sleep with.

"Either way, it won't matter since his so small, it won't matter." Hikaru teased. Tsuna stared at the older twin and glared at him. Hikaru loved the look on the brunette's face and couldn't help but laugh and his brother followed right after.

"Yuzuha-san."

"Just call me Yuz." Yuzuha said as she walked away. I'm going go make dinner now. After Yuzuha had left the twins stared at Tsuna.

"Why do they keep doing that? Tsuna thought.

* * *

The twins dragged Tsuna up to their room. Even their room was big, Tsuna realize these people were rich, richer then he was even those he was in the mafia. Tsuna couldn't help feel dazzle by everything he saw, it was like he just learned something new. Their beds were even big, it not like anybody would fall off so why did their mother said as if he wouldn't fit.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." They could hear their mother call them from downstairs.

* * *

"We will be back." They said in union and left the room leaving Tsuna alone. Tsuna walked toward one of the large bed and laid on it. It felt nice, the bed felt nice since it was bigger then his and made him feel safe. The thought disappeared since he still felt a quilt for not saving his friends and he was safe.

"What is it? Kaoru asked as they arrived in the kitchen. Their mother put the knife she was cutting with on the cutting board and looked at her boys.

"His father told me that boy is broken so make sure that you two take care of him, also because i promise his father it will be different here." The boys got everything their mother told them then stared at each other and nodded their head. The boys were about to leave but then stopped and turned around.

"Why are you cooking? Hikaru asked.

"Yea, you never cook." Kaoru replied right after.

"What are you saying a mother cooks sometimes?"

"You never do! The twins said in union. They know their mother better then anyone and she never has time to cook let alone act like real mother does.

"You meanies." Yuzuha cried out. I'm cooking because i heard that Tsuu-kun like well made food from her mother so i decided i wanted to do something like that.

* * *

After their conversation the twins went up to their room and looked around for Tsuna and saw he was sleep on Hikaru's bed. The twins walked to the bed and stared at the sleeping figure. The twins then went onto the bed and kept staring at Tsuna.

"Guess, we going to have dinner late." Kaoru whispered.

The next day Tsuna opened his honey colored eyes and saw her was in a large room and then he felt something and it was more then one, he was sleeping on a large bed with the twins. Tsuna tried to quickly leave but both twins grabbed him into a hug.

"Wait a second here!" He tried to yell but even with yelling wouldn't help him from getting away.

"You should stay here since it better then being alone." Kaoru whispered so Tsuna could hear. Kaoru was right that it is better then being alone and it felt nice but he felt he just couldn't plus they didn't even know each other, they just met yesterday. Suddenly a loud noise could be heard that finally caught the twins attention. The twins stared at Tsuna and his face was so red, he was embarrassed.

"Look like somebody is hungry." Hikaru laughed.

"Can't be helped since we didn't eat dinner last night." Kaoru got out of bed follow by Hikaru then Tsuna was about to get out but then they heard a loud noise coming toward the room, like footsteps.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!"We are back from our wonderful long date!

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the person who walked in. The boy had pale blonde hair with violet eyes. The blond's eyes went to the boy who was on the bed then his eyes went to the twins who were not wearing any shirts.

"You!" You seduced this young lady and bedded her! Tsuna been called a girl a lot and it was bugging him a lot but he didn't want to get mad.

"I'm a boy." Tsuna said sighing and getting out of bed.

"Tsuna, that's the king." Kaoru said pointing at the blond.

"I am the great Suoh Tamaki." Tamaki was a bit surprised since the young man before him so much like a girl that he didn't notice it was actually a boy, a cute one.

"I'm Sawada Tsunyoshi but Tsuna for short." Tsuna introduced himself. Tsuna could tell from the blond that he was a half Japanese since his hair, but the way he was speaking made him weird, or strange.

"I'm going home." Tsuna said staring at the twins so they would know as Tsuna was walking he stopped when he noticed something. He looked around the room and saw his things were in the room. Tsuna turned around and looked back at the boys.

"Why are my things here!"

"You staying here." The twins said in union. Tsuna could not believe his ears.

"I never said that."

"You did." Hikaru said reminding Tsuna when he was sleeping last night.

**Flashback**

"It feels so nice and warm here if i stayed here i won't be lonely.

"Kaoru, i have a idea." Kaoru followed his brother's lead.

"So, your saying you want to stay here."

"Yes." Tsuna replied.

"Then you will live with us." Kaoru said after listening to his brother.

"Yes."

**End of flashback**

Tsuna could not believe he had said those out loud, he was sure he was dreaming, he had never in his life sleep talked, well so far as he knew since the only person sleeping in his room was reborn back then when he was a baby and if he did why didn't he mention it.

"Mother, also agreed that you stay so we went to get your things and went back to bed before you woke up." Kaoru explained. Tsuna fell on the ground and felt dead, right there.

"Things aren't going the way I hoped." Tsuna thought.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cial - thanks glad you liked it**

* * *

Tsuna was no unexpectedly living with at the home of the twins. How this happen, even Tsuna didn't know. It was the afternoon and Tsuna and the twins were having their lunch including Yuzuha. Tsuna found it strange that he didn't see their father yet, he hasn't seen him since he came. Tsuna wanted to ask but he didnt really care so he left that. Yuzuha was done with her lunch so she got up and put the dishes in the sink, suddenly the home phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello."She said. Yuzuha then turned to stare at Tsuna then she walked up to the brunette and handed him the phone."Its for you." This was strange for him since he knew nobody that would call him. Tsuna took the phone from Yuzuha.

"Hello." Tsuna said.

"Tsu-kun." Tsuna now recognized who it was in the other line. He never did call her when he arrived, its not like he wanted and also he did lose his mobile.

"Excuse me." Tsuna said leaving the kitchen. Nobody said a word and continued what they were doing.

"Tsu-kun, how are you doing there?

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

Tsuna didn't like talking to his mother since it was always the same and she's always worried about him since the accident. He loves his mother but he wished that she was laid back and let him do what he wants without her bothering him all the time.

"I also gave Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan their letters and Haru-chan came over."

This caught the brunette's attention since he hadn't heard of them coming over since the accident, even if it was Haru it made him a bit happy.

"Why did she come over? Tsuna asked.

"It seems she was worried about you, and when i told her you left she was a bit sad." Nana replied.

The twins were done with their lunch and went to look for Tsuna, who had left when he got a call.

"Who do you think called? Hikaru asked staring at his brother.

"Must be a family member." Kaoru replied.

The two stopped when they said Tsuna, they saw that he was done talking with whoever since they saw the phone down in his hands but then when they looked up to see brunette he had a sad expression on his face.

"Haru." He whispered so small but that small whisper was heard since the twins had great ears.

"Tsunaaaa!" The twins called when they entered the living room. Tsuna shook his head and turned around and saw the twins.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You didn't finished you lunch." Kaoru said.

Tsuna had completely forgotten about his lunch but since he got that call from his mother he didn't feel like eating anymore.

"I'm not really hungry." He said.

"It's fine then, I will go tell mom." Hikaru said as he left the room. Kaoru knew something was wrong and he couldn't leave it alone. He walked toward the brunette.

"Who called?" Kaoru asked with a smile on the face but that smile didn't say if you want to tell me, but instead said Tell me who it is. This smiled scared Tsuna more then when Hibari would bit him to death.

"My mother." Tsuna replied.

Kaoru and Hikaru was right when they knew it was a family member who called but still why did he look so sad.

"Kaoru." Tsuna mumbled.

"What is it?"

"My friend is coming over to my apartment so tonight, i won't be staying here tonight."

Kaoru didn't like the idea but if its his friend then it was okay. Hikaru had just came when Tsuna had said his friend was coming over.

* * *

Later that day Tsuna went home and waited for Haru since his mother told him she would be coming over to his apartment. Tsuna was a bit nervous but soon it disappeared.

**Ting Dong**

Tsuna walked to the door and opened the door and a brunette with her hair tied into a ponytail and a small green clip on the right side of her hair stood with a smile on her face.

"Tsuna-san." She smiled happily. She was really happy to see Tsuna after so long. She wanted to come visit him when he was still at Namimori but she couldn't leave Kyoko alone when she was still depressed. Tsuna let the brunette inside his apartment. They sat around his small table he had.

"Haru, how are you doing and Kyoko? Tsuna asked.

"I'm fine but Kyoko is still the same." Tsuna was disappointed when he heard about Kyoko. Tsuna still felt guilty about what happened but he knew he couldn't stop the past.

"Kyoko isn't like me because she lost her older brother, but i believe she will come around it." Haru resured Tsuna. Tsuna was glad that Haru was still the same.

"So, Tsuna-san don't blame yourself." Haru got up from the floor.

"You're leaving, i thought you were going to stay the night."

"I was only here to talk to you." Haru walked toward the door but stopped and turned around and handed the brunette a bag.

"What's this?" Tsuna looked at the white plastic bag.

"We will be waiting for you." She smiled before exiting the room.

Tsuna looked inside the bag and saw a box inside, he took the box out and placed it on the table and opened the box. Inside the box was pictures with everybody together. A tear fell down Tsuna's face.

* * *

It was getting late and the twins were getting ready for bed but Kaoru couldn't sleep.

"Hikaru, let's go get Tsuna."

"You do that, i'm sleepy." Hikaru said closing his eyes. Kaoru glared at his brother but his brother was already in dreamland.

"I can't sleep without him." Kaoru got out of bed and headed for Tsuna's place but before he left he took a key that belong to the brunette's apartment. Their parents had offer Tsuna's father the place for Tsuna and since they did, they would have the key. Kaoru arrived at the apartment and took the key and opened the door. He walked in and couldn't find the brunette then he walked into the living room and spotted the brunette sleeping.

"How can you sleep like that?"

* * *

The next morning Tsuna awoke and felt something heavy and saw one of the twins in his house and they were in bed somehow.

"Why is Kaoru doing here? Tsuna thought.

"Kaoru." Tsuna tried to wake the auburn boy up. The boy's amber eye opened and spotted the brunette who was trying to wake him up.

"Good morning." Kaoru reach for Tsuna and was going give a kiss but Tsuna realize what he was doing and avoided it.

"Fine, i'm not going to wake up."

"I guess if its only a peck." Tsuna then looked at Kaoru. Then again maybe not a good idea.

Kaoru eyes sparkled in delight and grabbed the younger boy and kissed him on the lips, a small peck. Tsuna couldn't believe it, he was kissed by a boy, same gender as him.

"Why did i say that was okay? Tsuna thought, He regretted the things he just said.

"Kaoru, why are you here?

"I wanted to sleep with you." Kaoru hugged the brunette but then he stopped and stared at the brunett. How can you tell i'm Kaoru?

"Huh, eh that."

Kaoru was surprise that other then Haruhi there was somebody else who could tell them apart.

"It's because i can recognize people's voice easily."

This made Kaoru happy since when Haruhi said it wasn't a good response even if she didn't mean any harm by it.

"Did your friend come over? Kaoru asked. Tsuna nodded his head.

Kaoru wondered what Tsuna's friend was like. Kaoru thought that his friend was going stay the night since Tsuna was going stay here. The thought of somebody sleeping with Tsuna made his blood boil for some reason.

"Was your friend a boy or girl? Kaoru asked.

"Haru is a girl." Tsuna replied.

"A girl, huh, still even if it is a girl."Kaoru thought.

"Are you okay? Tsuna said waving his hand in front of Kaoru. Kaoru shook his head and stared at the brunette." I'm fine."

"Let's go for breakfast." Kaoru grabbed Tsuna and carried him in his arms bride style and walked toward his house.

"Wait a second!" Tsuna tried to reason with him from carrying him but Kaoru didn't listen.

"I feel like a princess." Tsuna thought.

Hikaru was already having breakfast when they had arrived.

"You were serious when you said you needed Tsuna." Hikaru took a huge bite from his bread.

"Of course i was."

Tsuna couldn't believe this life he was living now. If he leaves one of the twin for just a day, he comes to stay with him.

"At least I'm not alone."Tsuna thought as a smile appeared on his face.

The twins looked shock when they saw the smile. That smile isn't something they had seen since they met Tsuna.

"You should smile like that more often."Kaoru said.

"Eh.

**To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**teemo-kun - They are under a deep sleep, under a spell i would say.**

******NagiRokudo - Here's the update.**

******Nicole - ah, so many questions, It wouldn't be a KHR story without Tsuna guardians so sooner or later they might wake up. Of Tsuna will have a lover but not anytime soon, its way too early.**

* * *

"Is something wrong? Yuzuha asked when she notice the young boy holding the plate, that just had food in it and staring at it.

"I think i need a haircut." Tsuna responded. My hair is getting longer, no wonder I'm always mistaken for a girl.

"Then, why not have our hairdresser cut your hair." Hikaru and Kaoru appeared from behind.

"Plus it won't cots you." Kaoru said. Tsuna wasn't really sure but then again i guess he would save money from going to a hair salon.

"Okay." Tsuna smiled. Suddenly out of nowhere a hairdresser appeared.

"When did he get here?" The hairdresser pulled Tsuna into a room and sat him on a chair.

"What kind of hair would you like?" He asked. Tsuna didn't know what kind but he wanted it short like how boys have their hair now days, but what was normal now days since he wasn't the type to stare at other people. The hairdresser realize Tsuna was having some trouble deciding so he gave the boy a magazine. Tsuna looked through the magazine but stopped looking when he realize everyone in the magazine was a famous person.

"I rather die then look like any of them." He thought.

"Have you decided." Tsuna threw the magazine on the table and turned to the hairdresser and nodded his head.

Looks like this 1200661#full

* * *

The hairdresser had left and Tsuna stayed in the room staring at his reflection, he touched parts of his hair.

"This will do." He said.

"You look nice." The twins said as they entered the room.

"You look more a guy nice." When Tsuna heard the words that came out of Hikaru, his hands moved on its own and punched him on the face. When Tsuna finally realize what he did, he ran to Hikaru who was on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru." Tsuna said kneeling on the ground and helping Hikaru up. It was reflects.

"I have to go work." Kaoru said realizing the time on his watch.

"You work." Tsuna asked. Tsuna found it strange, why would a rich guy need to work.

"Yea, so I'll see you two later."Kaoru said as he waved to them and heading out the door.

"I see, he's working there."

"Where?" Tsuna asked.

"Well…."

**Flashback**

_A few days ago Hikaru and Kaoru had a meeting with the king in a small café outside and Kaoru had a argument with the king._

_"Don't you go settling Hikaru with somebody random again." The king had been trying to get Hikaru to go out with somebody since he felt guilty for having Haruhi so he thought it would be better if he had somebody too._

_"Hikaru will find somebody by himself." Kaoru said slamming his fist on the table. Tamaki was surprised with Kaoru's sudden actions, even Hikaru was surprised since he had never seen Kaoru snap before besides the time they pretend to have a fight. Kaoru placed money on the table then left the café._

_"Sorry about that." Hikaru apologized on Kaoru's behalf then followed his brother right behind._

_"You went overboard."_

_"Why are you so clam about this?"_

_Kaoru was right, he should be angry but that was in the past and plus maybe the king was right since he needed somebody but then again he rather find somebody himself then getting set up from somebody else._

_"I never since you act that way before." Hikaru let out a small sigh. Apologize to the king tomorrow._

_"Why should I?" Kaoru was so angry that he didn't notice he made a huge hole on a café door. A man with dark black hair with a scar on his right face came out with a angry look on his face._

_"He might be the owner." Hikaru thought._

_So to pay for the hole that Kaoru made, he had to start working there since it was his fault._

**End of flashback**

"I see, Kaoru really loves you." Tsuna smiled. Hikaru started to blush when Tsuna said that. Hikaru was going to say something but then was interuped when Tsuna's mobile rang.

"Sorry." Tsuna said as he left the room to take his call.

"Tsuna." The voice said. Tsuna recognized this voice, it was the one he wanted to talk to the most.

"Enma, how are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that since you left without telling me anything."

"Sorry about that since I had no time to tell anybody but I'll glad you called." Tsuna smiled. A tear had fell down Tsuna's face.

"Are you crying?" Enma asked.

"Don't be stupid."

Hikaru was watching the scene that was happen, he was glad to see Tsuna smile but he wished he smiled more often like that one time Kaoru and he saw him smile like nothing else mattered. After Hikaru went back to the room.

"I know you well and if there is anything I can . just give me a call." Enma smiled. Tsuna knew he could always count on Enma since he was his best friend.

After the call ended Tsuna wiped away his tears and went back to where Hikaru was.

"Tsuna, how about we go visit the café."

"Wouldn't Kaoru be mad since I don't think he would like to see somebody he knows show up where he works."

"Don't worry about it." Hikaru winked. Tsuna had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

A tall boy with red hair and short girl with curly hair were standing on the entrance cafe. The short girl looked very annoyed staring at the tall boy, the boy just smile like nothing was wrong.

"Why the hell am I dressed like a girl and what's what that wig!"

"So Kaoru won't find out and plus this place is usual famous for girls." He laughed.

"Then why don't you dress like one too."

The two entered the café and a boy who looked around their age greeted them with a smile. The person was real handsome even for Tsuna.

"What am I thinking?" Tsuna thought as he ignored it.

"Table for two." The boy showed them to table.

"Where's Kaoru?" Tsuna asked. Hikaru then pointed at the table across from him. It was the first time that Tsuna saw Kaoru work as a waiter and he looked good as one. Tsuna saw how polite he was and how good he got along with the customer.

"He acting like its natural."

"Well at school last year we did join the host club so that's isn't surprising since he's good.

"Host club?"

"You those perverts who serve girls that makes them feel good about themselves."

"Tsuna, I wish you didn't put it that way."

"There seem to be a lot of male waiters and they are also very good looking."

"Well, this is the famous Eternal Flame café since there is no menu."

"So, that means they will serve us anything."

"Not really, they have already prepared food and drinks."

A waiter came up to their table with a tray of food in his hands, Tsuna stared at the food, it looked so sparkle that Tsuna couldn't take his eyes off the food.

"Are you two new customer?" The waiter asked.

"You could say that." Hikaru replied.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here milady." The boy then kissed Tsuna's hand and walked away.

"What did he just do?

"Kissed you on your hand since he think you're a girl." Hikaru couldn't help but laugh inside. Tsuna had the best reaction that Hikaru ever saw since they met.

"I'm glad we came." Hikaru said as he relax like there was nothing to worry about.

"Ne, Hikaru I think Kaoru is angry."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked. Tsuna then pointed behind him, when Hikaru turned around he saw a angry looking Kaoru glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru then looked at the person across from Hikaru.

"Are you Tsuna?" Tsuna nodded his head even those he didn't want to admit it.

"You look cute as a girl as well." The words made the brunette blush.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked when he noticed the redness on Tsuna's face.

"It's nothing, I will back." Tsuna rushed to the men's restroom.

"Why is there a girl in here?" Tsuna could hear the boys in the restroom saying.

Tsuna took the girly clothes off and wore his normal clothes.

"That Hikaru." He just wanted me to wear this.

"It's a boy."

Tsuna came back out wearing his normal clothes.

"Why did you take it off?" Hikaru asked.

"Isn't it better this way." Kaoru said since he noticed the guys staring at Tsuna which annoyed him.

"Tomorrow, Tamaki and Haruhi is coming over." Hikaru informed his brother. Kaoru didn't want to see Tamaki since what had happened yesterday.

"Who is Haruhi?" Tsuna asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hibarilova18 - Yea i wanted to do Kaoru/Tsuna together for some reason, i just picture them good together.**

**To guests who review plz put a name bbesides name so i know who i'm talking to.**

**Thanks for liking my story**

* * *

Tsuna decided to into town since he had to pick his uniform for the new school he would be attending next week, on the way he saw a bookstore and decided to stop by there. He was looking for some books to read on his free time, when he found a book, he grabbed to get it but he notice another hand on the book. Tsuna glanced at the side and saw a girl with short medium brown hair that when to her ears and light brown compare to Tsuna's. The girl was wearing a pink long dress with two clips on her hair and a bag on her right hand.

"Sorry." Tsuna said.

"No, I'm sorry." The girl replied back. From the way the girl dressed, it looked like she was going to meet somebody.

"There's lot more here." Tsuna said taking his hand and picking another book. Tsuna then walked away from the girl and continued what he was doing. Tsuna didn't want to get involved with girls ever since what Kyoko told him but Haru was okay.

"Girls are a pain." He whispered.

The girl must of heard that small whispered because she turned around but she didn't know who said it. The brunette quickly hurried and bought a book since she had to meet Tamaki soon and head to Hikaru and Kaoru's home but she knew that it wasn't going go well.

* * *

"Where's Tsuna?" Kaoru asked.

"I asked him to go out since i don't want him to be involve in our affairs."

Hikaru was right, Tsuna would think too much if he saw it.

"Its better this way." He thought.

The door bell rang.

Hikaru went to get it while Kaoru sat in the living room sofa and waited. The blonde and the brunette appeared walking behind Hikaru.

"That boy isn't here." Tamaki said looking around the room.

"He's not needed for this." Kaoru said, still acting pissed from last time but talking nicely like he did back then.

"It's nice to see you two." The brunette smiled. Kaoru wished he could smile the old smile he did when she was in front of him but it was hard, his smiled turned into a ugly one.

"I'm not here to force Hikaru to go on a date but i think it would be good for you to move on."

Kaoru didn't like the way this was going and by looking at his brother's face he knew he felt sad when those words were said to him.

"Haruhi and i are together so it would be good for you to move on." Tamaki said then he stared at Kaoru. Also you too, since you were in love with her at one time.

Kaoru knew, he couldn't denie the fact he was in love with her but he gave up it for Hikaru but it didn't work the way he had planned since the king had stolen her before anything could happen.

"I've moved on okay and if Hikaru wants to find somebody he will do it himself, he doesn't need your help." Kaoru said in a serious tone with a lot of emotions in his voice. Hikaru turned to Kaoru with a smile then turned back to the two.

"I agree with Kaoru."

The two didn't know what to say then Haruhi finally open her mouth to speak.

"Tamaki, they have a right to do what they want and besides im the one who hurt Hikaru."

Tamaki turned to his lover and held her hand. "Your right." He smiled.

"Are you two still going to be in host club?" The blond asked. The twins nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then, Hikaru and Kaoru we will see you in a week." Haruhi said as they turned around to leave. Hikaru followed them to the door and just like before Kaoru waited. Hikaru came back and hugged his brother.

"Thanks for always supporting me." He smiled with tears in his eyes. Kaoru loved his brother so he had to protect him.

* * *

As Tsuna was walking by he notice a lot of places saying that they need people to hire, he knew he couldn't stay with the twins long so he had to look for a job and plus he was running out of money. Tsuna finally got home but was still reading the ads he got.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked.

"Ads of places that need people to hire."

"Are you looking for a job?"

"Yea i guess."

"I know a good job." Kaoru smiled. The next thing he knew he was hired at the same place as where Kaoru worked.

* * *

"Why do i have to wear this?" Tsuna asked annoyed.

"Just try it."

Tsuna did as he was told and went out dressed as a waitress in a short dress. Kaoru was staring at him work when it annoyed him that alot of male customers were taken in by him.

"Tsuna!" He called.

Tsuna went to where Kaoru was.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Go change into a male uniform."

Tsuna didn't understand but he did it since he was a male and it was more better that way, but he was even popular with both genders.

"He's too cute that why he's popular." Besides Kaoru two other men were watching Tsuna.

"So that's the new employee." The one with sliver hair said.

"He's pretty good." The one with blue hair said.

"Kamui-san, Ayato-san." Kaoru said in surprised when the two appeared.

* * *

Later that night, they were all about to go to sleep but then Hikaru two the other two.

"You two sleep together since you guys hog the blanket." He said pushing the two away from his bed.

"I would of slept with Tsuna without you telling me."Kaoru smirked.

"I wouldn't."Tsuna said.

"Don't be like that." Kaoru picked Tsuna up and threw him on the bed.

"Doesn't look like i have a choice." He sighed then closed his eyes.

"You haven't even put the blanket on yet." Kaoru giggled as he watch the shorter blue sleep. He got onto the bed and pulled the blanket ontop of themselves. Kaoru then looked at the two on the other bed.

"Why does this look okay?" He thought as he also fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Hikaru was the first one to get up and have his breakfast.

"Where are the other two?" Yuzuha asked.

"Still sleeping." Hikaru replied. I didn't want to wake them up since its hard to. Yuzuha didn't understand what Hikaru meant. She decided to go upstairs to their room and saw the two sleeping holding each, Yuzuha couldn't help it and went to grab a camera and took a quick picture.

"They are so cute." She thought. If Tsuna's father saw this, it won't be good better hide this fact from him. Yuzuha went back downstairs and saw Hikaru was gone then she got a text it was from Hikaru.

"He's going out."She pouted since he wanted him to do some work for her.

* * *

Hikaru was walking to town, he like having a walk and have some fresh air from all that happen yesterday. As he was walking he pass a boy with red hair and red eyes, he was almost the same height as Tsuna but shorter from what Hikaru could see, the boy was also cute. Hikaru stopped thinking and went back to his walking since he knew he wouldn't have anything to do with the boy.

"When i find somebody, i will do it myself." He smiled.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

Yes Enma showed up finall eh.,...

* * *

Tsuna was getting ready to go to his first day of his first day of class. He felt wearing a uniform that he wasn't used to since it always had on his uniform from nanimori but he over it real fast. He stared at himself at the mirror when he was ready. He walked downstairs to have breakfast with the twins but only saw Kaoru there sitting there having his breakfast.

"Where's Hikaru?" Tsuna asked when he noticed only Kaoru was on the table having his breakfast quietly. Kaoru must have not heard him since he didn't get an reply but then Tsuna opened his mouth to speak again then Kaoru looked up at the brunette.

"He left early." Kaoru said looking annoyed.

"He is still mad."Tsuna thought.

**Flashback**

_Tsuna had just woken up just like usual and saw Kaoru was sleeping beside him but the brunette couldn't move since Kaoru was so close to him so he did what he thought was best hit the boy on the head._

_"What was that fore?" He stared at the brunette, an unhappy face._

_"It's was your fault." The brunette said getting out of the bed and rushed to the washroom to tidy up but when he returned Kaoru was gone._

_"Ouch." Kaoru said finally opening his eye with a bump on top of his head._

**End of flashback**

"He's such a kid sometimes."Tsuna thought sitting acrossing Kaoru and started eating his breakfast as well. After they finished eating their breakfast the two started heading outside, a car was pulled over.

"What's this?" Tsuna looked surprised, why was a black car park in front of the manison

"Our ride."Kaoru said, used to the fact that the car always comes there when heading out to school.

"You don't walk to school."

"Of course not."

"They are really like spoiled rich kids."Tsuna thought but ignored it and headed inside the car besides Kaoru.

"We won't be in the same class but I'll come find you."

"I can take care of myself." Kaoru didn't listen to what Tsuna was telling him so Tsuna also ignored him and laid back on the seat and stared out the window.

* * *

When they arrived at school Kaoru took Tsuna to the chairman's office to see which class he was in. Kaoru wanted Hikaru and him to be in the same class with Tsuna but that wasn't possible.

* * *

When Kaoru arrived in classs he saw his brother talking to Haruhi who was also in their class again.

"Good morning." Haruhi said when she noticed Kaoru enter the classroom.

"Morning." He replied.

"We have club duty after class." Kaoru knew that without Haruhi telling him that, it was so hard for Kaoru to speak with Haruhi but he had no choice since they were going to be in the same class so he had to speak to here even when he didn't feel like it.

"Why did I ever like this girl?" Kaoru thought.

* * *

Tsuna had finally arrived in the class, Tsuna noticed a lot of people staring at him but he ignored it like it was nothing and acted like it was normal.

"Hey." The boy behind Tsuna's seat spoke up. Tsuna turns around and saw a boy a bit taller than him, he was probably the same height as Kaoru and Hikaru. He had dark blue hair with red eyes and a star mark on his right cheek.

"I'm Hope."He smiled. He took his hand out. Tsuna stared at him then at his hand. He was about to shake his hand when the bell rang and it was break time then a bunch of boys and girl surrounded the brunette and started asking him so many questions and Tsuna lost sight of Hope.

* * *

Tsuna was looking for a quiet place to be alone since he wasn't used to people talking to him so much, he came across a room so he opened the room and inside was a big place with many girls in there then Tsuna recognized the boys in the room.

"Hikaru, Kaoru."

The twins turned their heads when they hear their names being called. Tsuna then recognizes two other familiar faces.

"Aren't you that boy living with the devils?" Tamaki asked.

"Devils?" Tsuna knew who he ment. Tsuna then turned his head to a short boy and Tsuna had met this person before.

"Haruhi Why are you dressed as a boy?"

Haruhi and the others could not believe that Tsuna could tell right away Haruhi was girl.

"How do you guys know each other?" Kaoru asked.

"We met by chance."Tsuna said.

"You're really something." Kaoru whispered.

* * *

After Kaoru was done club activies, Tsuna and he had to go to work and Hikaru went straight home.

* * *

In a small blue house a red hair was sitting on his seat. He had come all this way to see his best friend and he was very worried about him so he decided to go to the place he was but he was stuck at home thinking what he should do, there was some news he needed to tell him, but he didn't want him to know since he had enough to deal with already so he wondered what he could do as his best friend.

"Your grandfather told me to tell you yet," He sighed, "I rather not tell you at all."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
